Curssed Blessings
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: Fang and Angel decide that they've had enough of Max and kick her out of the flock. Grief stricken, she flees her mom's house and crash lands in camp half-blood. After discovering Greek Mythology is real, another surprise hits Max-she's a God herself!
1. Chapter 1

01/03/2011 20:30:41

Yay! Another solo for Psycho! I don't think Princess has read PJO or MR, let alone written a fanfiction for either of them. These things are fun to write though, and I'm going to see how many I can get started before I start updating, because I have about 10 more I could post if I wanted.

Anyway, disclaimer! I don't own either Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson, but these are so fun to write, and I'm going to keep writing regardless of wether I do own them or not.

I flew blindly through the rain, tears obscuring my vision. I didn't really care where I was going; I just wanted to get as far away from Arizona as possible, where so many painful memories were. However hard I tried to not remember it, it always came back.

We were at my mom's house again, taking a break from saving the world. On the way there, Fang and I were talking about my Voice and who we think it is when it's not Jeb, as it told me that it wasn't always him, so we were debating who it was the other half of the time. We came up the theory that it was most likely one of the other scientist that worked for the school or Itex.

Later that night, I was in my room when Fang came in and told me the news. The rest of the Flock was worried that my Voice was going to lead us into a trap, and seeing as I always listened to it, they were going to leave me to protect themselves. They left that morning, right as the sun rose. I didn't try to stop them, I was to shell shocked to do anything except sit on my bed and stare at the wall that was opposite me.

Mom came in about a hour later to ask me why I didn't leave with the rest of the Flock. "They didn't want me to come." I told her. "They think my Voice is going to lead them into a trap, so they left." I continued in a whisper. She hugged me close and told me she'd make me some cookies to cheer me up. I came down into the kitchen when they were ready.

Mom had filled Ella in on what had happened so she wouldn't ask. They where both very understanding and compassionate the whole time, but after a while that wore off and they were both furious at the Flock for doing that to me. I stayed there for a few days, but after a while it was too painful being there with all the memories.

I told mom and Ella good-bye, and left my last connection with the Flock. I felt absolutely horrible leaving mom and Ella, but maybe I would come back once it wasn't so painful. I started crying and kicked into overdrive about fifteen minutes in the air. I closed my eyes and let my tears flow. I kept going until I was out of tears. I don't think I had ever cried so much. After a while my wings were getting tired, but I wasn't ready to stop. I landed in a thick forest and continued on the ground.

I hadn't been walking for long before I herd a noise and looked up to see I had a face full of swords and other various weapons. I looked at the owners of these weapons with wide eyes that were red from crying.

I looked at the owner of the sword closest to me, and noticed how much he looked like Fang; except for his eyes they were sea green. That was the last thing I saw before I made a sound that sounded like, "meep," and passed out from exhaustion.

I slowly fought my way awake, I was still exhausted, but I was in a strange new place, and I didn't know if the people here were friendly or not. I thought back to last night, and how I got a face full of swords from these people, so they're most likely not at all friendly. I opened my eyes and sprang up from where I was laying and stood in a fighting position.

I looked around the room and was surprised to see no one attacking me, I saw a girl sitting next to the bed across from me. She looked up from a book full of odd symbols to look at me. She had long blond hair with gray streaks in them and storm gray eyes to mach the highlights in her hair.

Oh, good you're awake." She said.

The first thing out of my mouth was a stream of Questions. "Who are you? Where am I? What state am I in? Am I even in America still? How did I end up here? Who were those people pointing swords at me? Where are they? Why where they pointing swords at me?" I was so full of questions I let them all out in one breath and was gasping for air as she answered.

"My name is Annabeth, and you are at a camp in Long Island Sound New York." I noticed how she didn't answer all of my questions. Is this how Nudge feels when she talks? Nudge. The reason I was even here in the first place came crashing down on me. The sudden memory came so fast that I just collapsed in a pile of tears. Annabeth ran over to me and put her arm around me. I was afraid to show such weakness in front of a possible enemy, but I was in such a state right now that I really didn't care.

Just then the door opened and someone walked in. Oh great, more people. The person ran into the room and stopped in front of Annabeth and me. "Annabeth, what happened?" he asked. "I heard crying and ran right over." She looked over at the person in the doorway and away from me. I looked up at the person with blurry vision, but I could swear it was the Fang look a like from last night. The thought of Fang made me cry even harder. This was all his fault anyway. I didn't even know if the rest of the Flock agreed with him, or if he did something to convince them to come with him.

I looked back up at the girl with her arms on my shoulder, who was looking at the guy in the doorway. "There's nothing wrong Percy," She told him. At least I knew his name now. "Our guest from the night before woke up, asked me a bunch of questions, then started crying, you came in and she started crying harder."

She turned back to comfort me, but I had stopped crying. The night before, that means I had been asleep for at least two days, and Annabeth told me I was in New York, when I left I was in Arizona, I had flown across the U.S in who knows how many hours. Annabeth noticed I had stopped crying and stood up, the guy from before-Percy; I herd Annabeth call him-walked over to stand by her. I stood up and sat down on the bed while I wiped my eyes.

Annabeth came to sit down next to me and put her arm around me. "Can we ask you a few questions?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sure" I told her.

"Annabeth, maybe we should get Chiron before we start asking questions." Percy told her.

I didn't know who this Chiron person was, but he was probably the man in charge. Annabeth nodded her head and Percy left the room. When he came back there was a man in a wheel chair following him.

The man in the chair wheeled himself over to my bed. "Hello miss. My name is Chiron I am the camp director. Can I ask you your name?"

So the dude in charge was in a wheel chair. I'm in a camp? I remembered two nights ago, when I walked into the forest that surrounds this camp and got a face full of swords. What kind of camp is this?

"Max, my name is Max." I told him.

"Well, Max, can I ask you how you got here?" he asked.

I don't want to give away my wings yet. "Well, I was walking through the trees, then I heard this noise, and I looked up to see swords pointed at my face." I told him. I didn't tell him everything, but I at least told him some of what happened.

Percy spoke up after I gave my answer. "Chiron, didn't you say only demigods can enter the camp?" He asked him.

Chiron nodded. "That means we have a new camper." He said.

"Wait, new camper? And what's a Demigod?" I said, confused.

Chiron sighed. "Max, it would be better to show you than just explain." He started to stand up.

"Whoa grandpa, I'm not responsible if you fall and die," I said seriously. Annabeth frowned, but Chiron didn't seam to mind.

Instead of falling and dying he was growing. Oh my gosh that guy was a horse!

**A.N **Well? I haven't read Percy Jackson in forever, and I don't have the books, so I'm apologizing in advance if I get something wrong. Man this was short! Hopefully I will get something longer for you guys next time.

Writing angst is hard and depressing! I'm going to have to go read a crack-fiction or something before I start cutting myself.

R&R? Please? For a new fanfiction author?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N **Wow, you guys really like this story. It's actually my most popular. The only problem is, I don't really know where I want to go with it. Any sugetions? You don't have to, but I'd love some imput from you guys. At first, I was unsure as to how well this story would take off, especialy with how hard I worked to make sure Max wouldn't sound like a Mary Sue. I got a review from Abby-Jade-love saying Max sounded like Bella from Twilight, and I can not thank her enough for the warrning! I hate that self centered Mary Sue that ruined romance for me!

Thanks for all the wonderful review and for puting up with my slow updating speed, you guys are awesome! The battery's shot on my macbook, so I'll have to get on whenever I can on the desktop me and my little sister share.

As fare as a Time setting on this, it's after Max and during The Titans Curse.

Anyway...On with the story!

* * *

I sat up in my sleeping bag and placed my head between my legs. I didn't sleep at all last night, i was too busy trying to sort through all my thoughts. I would need more than a night to cope with rhis .

I shook my head back and forth to try and chase my headache away as I picked my way around all the sleeping bodies to the door. Outsied the cabin, I;m pretty sure I was the only one awake. Probably becaue even the sun had yet to rise.

My mind still kept flashing back to yesterday, trying to figure out if sny of this was really, or if I was still asleep even now.

After I had gotten over the shock of the camp director having the lower body of a horse, the three of them explained to me the foundation of this camp that I had ended up in.

First, they asked me if I had any previous knowlage of Greek Mythology. Now, I wasn't so illiterate that I didn't know at least a little. When you're teaching yourself and five other kids out of books you found in a library, you gain at least a basic understanding of a wide array of subjects.

Then came my biggest shock. They told me that all of that happened, that those myths weren't actually myths, and all the Gods were real. Also, that I was the daugher of one of those Gods and a mortal human, making me what they called a half-blood or demigod. That means that either Mom or Jeb aren't actually related to me biologicaly. I'm hoping it's Jeb.

But the question of whom my Godly parent is still remains. I was told they would send some sort of sign that would give a clear tell, but until then I was stuck bunking in the Hermes cabin with litteraly fifty other campers.

When they were fially done explaining everything to me, I sat in silence for a minute before shrugging my shoulders and excepting it.

I'll be the first to admit that I'm paranoid, and I don't know one person that would dissagree with that statement. When you've grown up the way I have, you lear to be naturallyand to not trust anyone. I have never met someone without first wondering if they have a criminal record or a degree in biology and genetics. So naturally I was skeptic and thought they were crazy. I acepted it though because, hey, I have _wings. _That's crazy, but it's real, so why can't this be too?

Then they started asking personal questions, which is when I just sort of shut down and put up my impenitrable wall of silence. No mater how much I trust them and think they're telling the truth, i wasn't going to say annything about the flock. They always come first.

Even if they kicked me out.

I still won't tell them about my wings, even if I'm stuck in this camp for the rest of my life and never find out who my God parent is.

This doesn't spound too different from my normal life before anyway. I'm still in danger from monsters and other unspeakable things trying to kill me. I still have a secret that no one except for a select group of peop[le can know about. I still need to know how to fight.

I don't know how good I'll be with a sword though. That was a little wierd when the told met that the only way to kill these monsters was with wepons made of a special material they caled celestial bronze, but the monster would always come back at some point in time.

Anabeth filled me in on most of this when she showed me around the camp. She also pointed out each of the cabins and which God they represented.

Anabeth must be the expert on the camp, because she had an answer for every single question I asked her. Even when I asked why there were still kids at a Summer camp in the middle of Winter.

"It's an all year camp." She explained. "Depending on how powerful your God parent is, some say all year, whereas some are only here in the Summer. The more powerful the parent, the higher chance there is that you'll be attacked by monsters."

Well, that makes me feel safe. Depending on how powerful my unknown parent is I might never get to leave this place.

"Besides school, what other reason do the people who stay all year get to leave for?" i asked her.

Her face lit up. She must enjoy this topic. "People go on quests." She explained. "Three campers get assigned a quest, then they leave and don't come back until it's compleated."

"What happens if they don't come back?" I wondered. "Has that ever happened before?"

"We asume they're dead. We've had a lot of campers die on quests." She answered solumly, her head down and her tone soft.

This camp isn't sounding very fun anymore. Personaly, I'd much rather stay here than go on quests Anabeth, on the other hand didn't get to go on a quest until two years ago when this kid named Percy Jackson came. Percy is a sone of Posiden, and he and Anabeth are going on another quest today with their friend grover the saytr. So I'm stuck here without a guide until she gets back. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can go with her. Or, I could just sneek out and folow her from the air.

Probaby not.

* * *

**A.N **Well? How was it? It was a little on the short side, and I hate that because I want to give you guys a lot, but I am burnt out as far as this story goes! like I said in the begining, any sugestions would be a huge help, and I mean _huge! _

Hope you liked it, and keep the positive feedback coming!

~Psycho


End file.
